Medical, dental, pharmaceutical, veterinary or mortuary instruments and devices that are exposed to blood or other body fluids require thorough cleaning and anti-microbial deactivation or sterilization between each use. Liquid microbial deactivation systems are now widely used to clean and deactivate instruments and devices that cannot withstand the high temperatures of a steam sterilization system. Liquid microbial deactivation systems typically operate by exposing the medical devices and/or instruments to a liquid disinfectant or sterilization composition, such as peracetic acid or some other strong oxidant.
In such systems, the instruments or devices to be cleaned are typically placed within a sterilization chamber within the liquid microbial deactivation system, or in a container that is placed within the sterilization chamber. A liquid disinfectant is then circulated through a liquid circulation system that includes the sterilization chamber (and the container therein) during a sterilization cycle.
The present invention provides a chemical delivery container for storing powdered reagents that are retained separately until used in a reprocessor.